


Execution

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Seriusly, So much angst, Tissue Warning, you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: It seemed like an ordinary day. They were so wrong.For the word prompt: Execution





	Execution

It started as an ordinary day, like most days. Tony woke up, he stood in the shower for five minutes in the cold water to rid himself of his morning erection, washed his hair and body, then dried and got dressed. After grabbing a quick coffee from the stand in the Navy Yard, Tony made his way into work, not knowing his normal day would be anything but.

 

* * *

 

 

The case that Gibbs’ team had caught was a simple one, at first. Dead Marine at Rock Creek Park, looked like a simple mugging. The Marine was missing his wallet, his wedding ring, and his iPod. Gibbs didn’t think that the case would take very long after Ducky did the autopsy and found DNA under the fingernails. The DNA led them to a drug addict ex-Marine that was discharged two years ago. The man swore he didn’t kill the guy, but with the DNA under the fingernails, it was open and closed.

 

Gibbs ignored the feeling in his Gut that told him it was anything but.

 

“Hey, DiNozzo, you going home anytime soon?” Gibbs looked at his SFA with narrowed eyes, noticing the discontented look on his face as he went through the case file.

“Yeah, in a bit Boss,” Tony looked over at Gibbs, the boys face scrunched in thought. Gibbs always thought it reminded him of Kelly when she was younger and was in one of her thinking moods. “I just-” Tony nibbled on his lip. “Something doesn’t seem right, it was a bit too easy, ya’ know? And Davis swears he didn’t kill Corporal Jones…” Tony sighed, and Gibbs heard the frustration in his surrogate son’s voice. “My gut’s just telling me something is wrong, that we missed something, even though all the evidence ties Davis to the murder.”

 

Gibbs nodded, he felt the same way, but for once, the evidence was against his gut.

 

“Well,” Gibbs looked at the clock on the wall. “Davis won't be taken to arraignment ‘til tomorrow afternoon. Go home, get some sleep, come in at 0630 tomorrow and we’ll go over it again, together. It’s almost 2300 and we won’t be thinking straight enough to find whatever the ‘feeling’ is, ok son?” Tony nodded at Gibbs’ words but shot him a stubborn look.

 

“If I have to get sleep, so do you, Gibbs. You look like you need it.” Gibbs, however much he didn’t want to admit it, knew the boy was right. He wasn’t about to collapse, but he was certainly tired.

 

“Fine, I’ll walk you to your car, Tony,” Tony smirked at him, a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Oh, Boss! You _do_ care!” the younger Agent said dramatically, a hand to his chest, and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

 

“I just don’t want you falling over your own two feet, Tony.” Gibbs joked, and Tony pouted.

 

“I’m not the old man, Gramps,” Tony joked back, and Gibbs mock glared, making Tony laugh.

 

“Very funny. Now let’s go.” together, they made their way to the parking lot. Exiting the elevator, they walked towards their cars, which they had as usual, parked beside each other.

 

Neither of them noticed they were being followed until a binding pain hit them in the backs of their skulls, and knocked them out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

Gibbs woke up slowly, the ache in the back of his head making him groan. He tried to move his hands to help himself sit up when the feel of metal binding his wrists together in front of him made him snap his eyes open and wake up completely. The sight that met his eyes made his heart lurch, and his veins feel like ice.

 

Tony was looking at him with wide, wet eyes, his mouth gagged, his whimpers muffled by the cloth. His long-ish hair was being gripped tightly by a gloved hand, and a knife was held to his throat. Struggling to sit up, Gibbs noticed he was bolted to the floor with a weird set of cuffs that bound his wrists.

 

“Let him go,” Gibbs growled, and the man, and he looked like a man, sounded like one, laughed darkly. The sound sent a shiver down Gibbs’ spine- there was no compassion, no emotion in that laugh, only darkness and evil. The masked man gripped Tony’s hair tighter, making the younger Agent whimper again, and Gibbs jerked in his chains.

 

“Oh, I don’t think so Agent Gibbs,” The man’s voice was even darker and colder than his laugh, and Gibbs flinched at the sound of it. “I don’t plan on letting him go, not alive, at least.” Gibbs looked into Tony’s wide eyes, and he could see the fear in them. Tony had been working for Gibbs for nine years now, and he had never seen the man he thought of as a son so afraid before.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Gibbs snapped through clenched teeth, and the man chuckled again.

 

“Because it’s fun, Agent Gibbs.” 

It happened almost too fast, and Gibbs didn’t know what happened until he felt a splash of something wet hit his face, and tasted iron on his tongue. By then, it was too late. The man had gone, the cuffs had snapped open, and Tony, who had remained sitting up for those few moments, gave Gibbs a confused look like he didn’t know what had just happened, before he crumpled to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

 

“No!” Gibbs screamed, lunging towards Tony’s crumpled form, ignoring the growing pool of blood. Gibbs almost took off a piece of his shirt, frantic with the need to stop the bleeding, but a panicked gurgle from the younger man and another spray of hot, sticky blood landing on his face made him realize with horror and despair that it was useless.

 

Tony was dead- His body just hadn’t realized it yet.

 

Tony was still looking at Gibbs with wide, scared eyes. Eyes that were getting more glazed with every second. Gibbs felt Tony’s hand grasp his shirt, the grip weak and feeble. Gibbs took the hand into his own and used the other to cup Tony’s cheek.

 

“Oh, Tony…” Gibbs whispered, his voice choked. He could feel his eyes overflow with tears as they ran down his blood splattered cheek.

“I’m so sorry, son,” Gibbs stroked his thumb along Tony’s cheek, noticing with devastated eyes that Tony’s own green orbs were beginning to lose that light that defined the usually lively young man.

 

 _It_ _won't be long now._

“It’s gonna be alright,” Gibbs murmered and kissed the young man’s bloody forehead, not even wincing as another spurt of blood hit his face from the gaping cut in Tony’s throat.

 

“You’re gonna see Kate, and meet Shannon and Kelly, and you’ll see your mom again, baby boy. You tell them I said hello, ok? That I love them so much. Tell your mother she raised a wonderful son, and tell Kate thank you,” he saw Tony nod, blood starting to slow in its frantic need to escape from the younger Agent’s neck.

“And I want you to know that I am _so_ proud of you, baby boy. I always have been. I couldn’t ask for a better son,” Tony’s eyes shone with his own love, and Gibbs smiled, tears still pouring down his cheeks.

“I love you, son.” kissing Tony’s forehead again, he stroked the hair off of Tony’s face.

 

“You rest now, baby boy. I’ll see you again,” He spoke softly.

Tony’s breath stuttered, slowed, and stopped, his body going limp, his green eyes lifeless.

 

Closing his boy’s eyes with a trembling hand, he spoke to the now empty room, his voice soft and wistful.

 

“I’ll see you again soon, son.”


End file.
